


Restraint

by Shadowsdance



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Biting, But like choking that only stops blood flow not breathing, Choking, F/M, Handcuffs, Loud Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsdance/pseuds/Shadowsdance
Summary: Deacon didn't know what exactly Siena was going to do with those rusted handcuffs but he didn't think it would be this...enjoyable for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From a personal prompt that I finally got around to filling for myself.
> 
> SoSu keeps picking up handcuffs every time they see them. Companion is curious what exactly they plan to do with them. SoSu gives them a hands on demonstration. 
> 
> +SoSu is cuffed   
> +They're not quiet about it   
> +They're in a semi public place

Siena "Charmer" Atlas has been out of cryo for about three months when she sees the first pair, shining dully in the light of the raider compound. She picks up the handcuffs, looks them over with a critical eye, and sticks them in her pack. Deacon, who has just wondered back over from cleaning some loot off a dead raider, catches a flash of metal and gives her a dead stare.

"Don't tell me. It's more of that junk you like to haul back to Sanctuary." His voice is flat with disapproval. 

She smiles slightly. "Something like that." She pockets a few caps off the table where the cuffs were and continues on her way.

\---

The next pair is in a police station, imagine that. She still has the first pair in the bottom of her pack in the same box she keeps Nick's wedding band in. She picks this pair of cuffs up and looks them over just like she did the first. Deacon watches her warily, used to her generally homicidal side and unsure what she would need handcuffs for. Torture? Kidnapping? Sexual sadism? The list goes on.

"Hey, Dee, hold onto these for me." She holds them out, one cuff around a fingertip, and he feels...interest. It's not the first time, he definitely remembers the first time he saw her in her tight blue vault suit and thought he'd like to peel her out of it. It probably won't be the last either. There is something seriously sexy about a woman that launches mini nukes at Behemoths and doesn't even flinch. 

He takes the cuffs and slips them into his pack. "Not sure what you're planning on using these for but I hope it's kinky."

She flashes her "charmer" smile and winks. "If you're lucky, maybe you'll find out."

\---

The third pair is laying on Hancock's table and her fingers itch as she represses the urge to snatch them. Hancock catches her looking and laughs at her. "They work, if you're curious." His voice is low and rasping and she sinks her teeth into her cheek.

She flicks a glance at Deacon as she slowly picks the cuffs up and turns them this way and that. "Do you use a key?" she asks, fingernail catching on a key hole.

Hancock lounges, legs spread wide. "Only when they ask." When she looks st him, he's got a crooked smile plastered across his face. "They don't, not for a while."

She represses a shudder and swallows. "Do you have an extra?" Her voice wavers and she catches Deacon's head tilting just slightly in the corner of her eye.

"Hmm...I'll share if you do."

She closes her eyes. "Dee...go see what you can see."

Deacon hesitates. "Did you know I'm an excellent lockpick?" he says lightly.

Her eyes snap open and she looks at him directly. "Then why the hell am I always picking the locks?"

"I like you bending over and on your knees." He grins widely.

She eyes him, something changing in her expression so slowly he almost misses it. "Huh." She glances down his body then back up. "Wait downstairs. I'll be there in a few."

Deacon nods and backs out of the room.

She watches him until the door shuts then turns to Hancock. "Thanks."

The mayor shrugs, a casual roll of his shoulders. "Anything to get a friend laid. You know, if little Dee can't scratch that itch, I'll be here." He winks and picks up a Jet inhaler. "We could fuck like animals if you wanted."

She grins. "Maybe one day, babe." She snatches his hat and kisses his cheek before putting it back down. "See you later, Hancock."

He waves. "Of the people," he mutteres before hitting the inhaler.

"For the people," she replies, smirking just slightly as she shuts the door behind her.

Deacon watches her as they leave Goodneighbor. "You weren't up there very long."

She smirks and reaches into her sleeve, pulling out the cuffs and a small key. "Got what I wanted anyway."

He snorts and shakes his head, smiling.

\---

Sanctuary is still Siena's home and she greets each and every settler with wide smiles and open arms. Preston still tries to badger her into starting even more settlements and she still mostly ignores him, just building more onto Sanctuary.

She walks into the large wooden house she built and claimed as hers, tossing her hat on the stand by the door and throwing her pack on the table only a bit farther in. It clinks loudly and she ignores it in favor of heading for the small kitchen area. She takes a bottle of water out and tosses it to Deacon as he settles into a couch she scavenged. She takes three huge gulps from her own bottle and kicks back on the other end of the couch, switching the radio on that sits on the table near her. Trevor starts in on something Piper wrote, voice slightly more confident than he used to be. 

There's a knock at the door just as Deacon lights a cigarette and she starts thinking up where to go next and they exchange tired glances. 

Siena fingers the gun on her hip. "Come in."

Sturges pokes his head in and grins when he sees them sprawled on the couch. "Thought I saw you two." He walks in and shuts the door behind him, holding shiny metal in his hands that makes Siena perk up.

"Is that...?" She reaches out.

He laughs and holds out the cleanest looking pair of handcuffs they've ever seen. "I got the rust off all the inside pieces and oiled all the moving parts and the key hole. There were only a few parts that needed to be replaced which makes me sad to say the other two pairs didn't make it." He bows his head in mock sadness. "Also, the key works." He holds out the key, now swinging from a ring of metal on a long piece of leather.

"Jesus Christ, Sturges, I'm pretty sure I love you right now." Siena hops up off the couch and tugs him into a hug that forces the air from his lungs. "Thank you so much, I'll bring you back something real nice next time."

He pats her shoulder. "Just put those things to good use." He glances at Deacon so quick he would've missed it if he weren't staring.

She walks him to the door then flips the lock when it's closed behind him. She turns and smiles at Deacon. "Hey. You wanna cuff me to my bed and fuck me till I can't remember my name?"

Deacon pauses, mouth hanging open. Ash lands on his pants. The thought processes and he gets a vivid flash of her cuffed and writhing under him. "Hell yes."

She waves the cuffs, the metal catching light from her multiple light fixtures, and hurries up the stairs behind her when he pushes up off the couch. Her laugher echoes to him as he storms up the stairs after her.

She's by her bed when he gets upstairs, her fingers on the zip of her suit and the cuffs sitting on her end table. She meets his gaze and drags the zipper down until she can tug the sleeves off. Her bra used to be pristine white but is now bloodstained and dirty. He doesn't care, as long as it gets off her body.

She curls a finger into her palm, beckoning him closer as she shimmies the suit off her hips. The blue fabric pools around her feet and she kicks it away as he takes the three steps needed to swoop in and kiss her until he can't breathe.

She hums into the kiss, her fingers curling into his hair. She presses close, almost naked to his fully dressed, kissing him like it's the only thing she ever wants to do for the rest of her life. Her hands slide down his body, undoing buttons and dragging zippers until he's at the same state of undress as her. She steps back and runs her eyes all over him before she very gently takes his shades off his face and meets his gaze. She smiles and steps back toward the bed, her fingers unhooking her bra as she falls back on the mattress. 

He follows her like they're tethered together and falls on her, kissing her over and over like he can't get enough.

She laughs into his kisses, hooking her feet around his calves to roll up into him. "You're so quiet," she whispers as he kisses down her throat. "If I'd known this was a sure way to shut you up, I would've taken you to bed earlier." Her breath hitches as he bites her shoulder.

"Maybe," he says as he kisses her collarbone, "I'm savoring the taste of your skin. Then again, who knows? Maybe I'm just waiting for the right moment." He presses his fingers to her clit, rubbing against it through the fabric. "Maybe I wanna hear you scream my name." He adds pressure and smirks at her long moan. "Music to my ears, doll."

She huffs a breathless laugh that cuts off abruptly as one of his hands curl around her throat. She whines, eyes falling shut as he applies pressure to the veins on the sides of her neck. Her head swims just slightly, the pleasure of his fingers abusing her clit and the lack of blood to her brain taking her higher than any drug could. He stops choking her to reach over and grab the cuffs from the table. He hovers over her as he holds them at eye level.

"How do you want to do this?" he asks, voice hoarse and eyes dark.

"Fuck, Dee, any way you'll let me." She sounds ruined already and she can't fucking wait till he actually starts fucking her. 

He nods and backs up a little. "On your knees, ass in the air. Hands on the rails." He watches her scramble to listen and grabs the base of his cock to try to calm down. Jesus.

He cuffs one wrist then wraps the chain around a post and cuffs the other. She tests the cuffs, tugging them taunt, groaning when she can't move very far. He moves behind her, eyes riveted on the pretty picture she makes. Her long red hair fans out on the pillow under her forehead, her tanned freckled skin stretched tight. Scars add dips and hills to her body, some fresher than others. There's small healed puncture marks from stimpacks all over. He traces constellations on her skin, pressing kisses everywhere he can reach. He rips her underwear off, the worn fabric snapping with a good tug, and admires her completely naked. 

She turns her head and gives him a pleading stare. "Deacon, please."

He swallows. Fuck. He kicks his underwear off and moves close enough for his dick to brush her hole. She moans and rolls back against him. "Relax, babe, I'll get you there. Don't you worry." He kisses her spine and bites at her shoulder again as he sinks into her.

"Oh god, Deacon, yes," she groans. The cuffs clink as she tugs at them.

"Yeah? How's it feel, sweetheart?" He doesn't start slow, just starts pounding her into the mattress. "Lemme tell you, you look so good for me right now. Gonna fuck you so good."

She moans, back arching as she tries to thrust back to meet him. "Please, Deacon, god, please!" She pulls at the cuffs, the metal digging into her wrists as she writhes on his cock. "Harder, fuck, harder."

His hands are going to leave bruises on her hips, he's gripping them so hard. He bites at her neck, breathing in the smell of her sweat as his hips snap. "Come on, darling, come on. Race you there. Bet you sound so damn good when you come. Bet you scream. Bet you shake and shiver and gasp." One hand moves to her clit, starts flicking it in time with his thrusts as he shoves her higher up the bed to an angle that makes her breath catch.

"Deacon, fuck, /Deacon/, please, fuck," she cries, tossing her head back and forth. Her hair is starting to stick to her skin, drool is falling from her lips. 

He leans in again, kisses behind her ear. "Go on. Come for me."

She tenses and chokes on her next breath before it comes out in a drawn out moan of his name, louder than the three generators behind her house. Her hands go from a white knuckle grip on the bed rails to hanging uselessly over the edge of the bed and he gets another four thrusts before he follows her, groaning into her skin. He rolls off her back and grabs the cuffs key, unlocking her wrists. She sinks bonelessly across the bed, giving him a sleepy sated smile.

"That was amazing," she says quietly. Her voice is wrecked.

"Glad I got to figure out what those cuffs were for," he replies just as quiet, thumbs brushing over the forming bruises on her wrists. She rolls onto her back and arches, displaying the bites and bruises he left up and down her body. He licks his lips. "Jesus, red, you're so damn gorgeous."

She laughs, the sound raspy as she curls into his side. "Mmm, I look better after you mark me." She leans up for a kiss and he's unable to not give it to her. When she's settled she says, tone conversational, "next time I wanna see you."

He imagines her face, her hands cuffed behind her back, as he fucks her mouth. He imagines her with her hands cuffed above her head as he eats her out. "Yeah. Yeah, okay."

She smiles against his skin.

\---

Siena is over the armor worktable when Sturges clears his throat. "Judging by the sounds we all heard last night, I'm gonna wager those cuffs worked just fine."

She flushes but laughs and nods. "They really really did. Thanks again." She throws him a smile.

"You wanna know how you can repay me? Maybe turn down the volume next time." He rubs the back of his neck and steps back into his house which she realizes is right next to hers. Whoops.

Deacon walks over, two bottles of water in his hands. He gives her one and leans on the worktable. "What was that about?" His eyes are fixed on Sturges' shut door.

She glances at him and says, "everyone in Sanctuary heard us last night."

He pauses, bottle halfway to his mouth, and looks at her. "Good." He leans in and kisses her long and hard, prompting her to put down her tools and turn to get a better angle.

"Hey! If you two are gonna screw again, do it out of my way," MacCready huffs. "Some of us got shi- stuff we gotta fix."

Siena flips him off.

**Author's Note:**

> working title was "take me away officer"


End file.
